


Naked With Shoes On

by NoelleLilacNotte, Yiiiiikes



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: At one point, Bullying, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Dib, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Unsafe Sex, dib’s kinda gross but we love him anyway, mild dubcon, no chapters we die like men, reader is a cheerleader, the writers’ uncanny ability to make porn into feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoelleLilacNotte/pseuds/NoelleLilacNotte, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yiiiiikes/pseuds/Yiiiiikes
Summary: Dib is thoroughly convinced that his crush is unrequited, but you’re determined to prove him wrong.
Relationships: Dib Membrane/Reader, Dib/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 121





	Naked With Shoes On

**Author's Note:**

> This is by far the longest thing either of us have ever written, so we hope you enjoy!

If someone had told Dib Membrane two years ago that he’d spend the majority of his junior year science class anything other than bored, he’d have laughed in their face. If they’d gone on to tell him that he’d develop a crush on literally anyone, especially a freshman, he’d have laughed even harder.

Yet here he was, in the window seat closest to the back of the room as his teacher droned on about something he’d picked up from his dad ages ago, with the object of his affections sitting 3 feet in front of him, scribbling notes furiously.

He was concentrating. Not on the lecture, of course, but instead had laser focus on _not_ blushing, and _not_ thinking about the fact that the majority of the blood in his body was in his dick.

He hadn’t even realized how incredibly pent-up he was until you’d sat down in front of him and he got hit with a wall of air that smelled like your shampoo, and even _that_ was enough to set him off.

You were bouncing one knee and it was _painfully_ distracting. Dib wondered if you rode dick at the same tempo that you bounced your leg. His cock strained painfully against his jeans. He shifted, trying to sit up and alleviate the pressure but the change of position only spurred him on.

If anybody had been sitting next to him he probably would have shot himself right then and there. If he stood up it would have been impossible not to see the way his hard on pressed against his jeans.

You set your pencil down and stretched, raising both arms up over your head. Dib didn't really find the cracking of your joints sexy, but the noise that you made as you stretched? That little half whine half moan made him so hard that he thought if he didn't do _something_ right now he would actually die.

He couldn't go to the bathroom to jerk off though, that would require him to stand up and expose to the class (and the world at large) the fact that he had the most painful boner of his life. So what could he do? The lights in the classroom flipped off suddenly. Dib was so distracted by his own dick that he hadn't realized the teacher had put on some stupid cartoon about electrons.

Dib wasn’t sure whether to thank his lucky stars or curse the universe for testing him. If this was some cosmic test of endurance, he was about to fucking fail. Not that he cared, he couldn’t exactly rationalize things properly when the only thing he could think about was putting his dick in _something, anything_ he could.

“Anything” ended up being his hand. Even with the lights turned off and blinds closed, he couldn’t risk being seen, so he settled for wrapping his fist around his cock and grinding against his boxers, with his other hand covering his mouth in mock-boredom so he wouldn’t moan out loud and give himself away.

He could _still_ smell your shampoo.

He didn't last long, which was probably a good thing. He came when you yawned and made another one of those innocent whining noises. His orgasm hit him so hard he shook. He was barely able to stop himself from leaning over the desk to get just a little bit closer to you.

Once he had finished he was absolutely disgusted with himself. He pulled his hand away from his clothed dick but he could still feel the sticky, quickly cooling remnants of his actions.

“Well, at least I don’t have to clean anything up.” Dib thought to himself, trying to find some way to justify what had just happened. He hoped that this was a one-time thing, that he’d have more self-control or his body wouldn’t react that... _in_ _tensely_ the next time he saw you. Just to be safe though, he spent that night fucking his hand until his wrist hurt.

It did not help.

You got to class before him for once, and when he accidentally made eye contact, you smiled at him. He sat down quickly to avoid you (or anyone for that matter) seeing his predicament.

You leaned back in your chair, resting your head on his desk and using your own as a footstool. Dib could see down your shirt just enough to notice the color of your bra, and all he could picture was ripping it off and grabbing your tits.

That day there was no stupid cartoon and dark classroom to give him an easy cover but he was just as (if not _moreso_ ) horny as yesterday. But luckily, the whole class had unanimously decided that no one was getting any work done today, so they were all talking at full volume, including you.

You were actually on your phone, talking to someone in another class. Whoever it was, they were making you laugh. A lot. Every time you laughed Dib could see your chest (and by extension your breasts) shake.

'Fuck it,' he thought, grinding against the hand that he'd previously had in his lap solely to hide his boner.

You kicked your chair back into a normal position, pulling yourself with it. Your hair flipped another waft of _f_ _ucking amazing_ smelling air at Dib’s face. He nearly choked on his breath, and wasn’t sure wether to be ashamed at how close that got him to the edge, or thankful that this wasn’t going to take as long as he thought.

Your phone dinged, and whatever message you’d gotten stole your attention.

“Oh, fuck!” You exclaimed, excitedly, and Dib could just picture you lying down beneath him screaming the same thing.

The girl in front of you turned around and asked you what happened. Eagerly, you bent over your desk to show her your phone, subsequently presenting your ass to Dib.

He didn't follow the conversation, far too focused on the task at hand. But when you arched your back and groaned out an exasperated "I knoooooow!" Dib's task had suddenly been completed. With sticky cum coating his underwear and pelvis, he drew his hand back and unintentionally let out a long sigh of relief.

You perked up at the noise, turning around to face a blissed out and panic stricken Dib.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you say something?" You asked. Dib quickly shook his head, he was almost positive that if he tried to talk he would just say something creepy.

"Oh, okay! My bad," you responded cheerfully, sitting back down in your seat, and (sadly) sitting in a position where Dib couldn't get an eyeful of your tits _or_ your ass.

Dib subtly wiped his hand on his pant leg. He could feel his cum sticking to his underwear, and it felt kinda gross, but at this point it was better than being so fucking horny. He wasn’t exactly _spent_ , but he figured he could at least keep it together until he got home.

But then the teacher made everyone shut up and announced that everyone, starting the next day, was going to have an assigned partner for a major project.

To Dib’s simultaneous horror and elation, he was partnered up with you. You grabbed your books and took the liberty of occupying the formerly empty seat next to him. He caught an upskirt glimpse of your panties when you bounced up from your chair.

The innocent, welcoming smile you put on when you sat down next to him did not help matters at all. It took all of Dib’s effort not to scream when you scooted your chair closer to him and said hi.

In a moment of panic, he held his hand out to you for a handshake. You already knew each other! He cursed himself internally for doing something so awkward, but you giggled and shook his hand anyway.

The same hand that had his dick in it not 2 minutes before.

"Hey! Soooo, I'm gonna be honest I have like, absolutely no idea what any of this stuff means," you said, gesturing to the whiteboard and all of it's scribbled formulas and rules.

"That's fine! That's totally fine! I can just do the whole thing, don't even worry about it!" 'What the actual fuck dude,' Dib thought to himself. His brain was still wired and in Horny Mode, so he didn't even think about what he was saying.

"Oh my gosh that's so super nice of you but I can't in good conscience just make you do all the work!" You said. God fuck, you were just too sweet. "Buuut, I'm probably not gonna be very much help doing the actual work so maybe you can do all of that and I can make us a pretty ass poster and I'll do the presentation, 'kay?"

Dib nodded dumbly. You scooted your chair directly next to his and propped your elbow on his desk, letting your chin rest in your hand. The hand that Dib had shaken. In Dib's hormone addled teenage mind, it was kind of like his dick had touched your face.

It would only take one move, one single split-second decision for Dib to wrap his arm over your shoulder. He didn’t, but god he wanted to. As he sat contemplating the pros and cons of just proposing right then and there, you sighed and let out an exaggerated groan of annoyance.

“God, I’m waaaaaaaay too tired for this shit right now. Do you wanna just...like, fuck around for the rest of class?”

Dib nodded. He _absolutely_ wanted to fuck around with you, but he knew he wasn’t thinking of the same kind of thing you were.

Unless...maybe you _did_ want to touch Dib the same way he wanted to touch you. He nearly happy-cried at the thought, that maybe you’d actually _want_ to sleep with him, and that you’d let him kiss you and hold your hand in the hallways and smother himself with your pussy at night.

Dib was very thankful that he’d had the foresight to push himself and his chair as far under the table as they could go. He, apparently, did not have a significant refractory period when it came to you.

"Yeah! I mean, yeah sure, why not." Dib tried so hard to seem as unaffected as possible but he could just feel how needy he seemed. You didn't seem to notice though.

"Okay, okay, okay not to show off but like one of my friends from gymnastics, her family owns like a boutique or something and she made me this," you showed him a grainy picture on your flip phone. It was a picture of perhaps the tiniest cheerleading uniform Dib had ever seen.

It was in the schools colors and looked almost exactly like the regular cheerleaders outfits but... much smaller, and much tighter.

"I told her how I hated the cheer uniforms here because they're all baggy and sad looking and she went and made me my own uniform! Isn't she so sweet? Not to be gross but like my tits are gonna look _awesome_ in that top."

Shit shit shit, what does he do? Does he agree? Would that make him seem creepy? But if he dismisses it will you think he thinks you’re ugly? What if you actually _wear_ the uniform? Oh god what if he gets to _see_ you in the uniform? ...and now Dib’s got a stiffy under the table in class again.

“You’d...um...you’d look great in it! But, you know...you’d look great in, uh. Anything?”

You smiled and half-laughed, half-“aww”d at his comment. One gentle fake shoulder punch later and you’re practically leaning on him trying to get him to pay attention to whatever meme or animal picture you had on your phone.

Dib faked laughter at the captions he couldn’t get himself to focus on. You pulled your legs into a crisscross position on your chair.

“Uh, hey are you ok? You’re sort of squirming over there.”

Dib nearly squeaked.

"Huh? O-oh, no, I mean yeah! I'm totally fine just, y'know, ready for class to be over." It was perhaps the most pathetic excuse he could have come up wuth but you just hummed in acknowledgement and continued scrolling through your pictures. After a minute of relative silence, Dib spoke up again. "So, what position are you? In cheer, I mean."

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! Dib shouldn't have asked that question like that! He didn't even know if cheerleading had positions!

"Oh! I'm a flyer! Basically since I'm like the smallest girl on the team I just get tossed around all the time," you giggled. "I mean, I do way more than that. I don't wanna brag but I'm _really good_ at cheer. I'm the only Freshman on the varsity team so, yeah!"

Dib was about to stammer out a response, probably embarrass himself, and sulk his way back home when the bell rang. You checked your phone, saw the time, and tutted disappointedly.

“Shit, I’ve gotta get to practice. But I’ll see you tomorrow, ok? We can do some work and stuff, see you then!”

Dib nodded and shakily waved goodbye as you bolted out the door to the classroom. He was very happy he’d had the sense to avoid skinny jeans today. That, combined with his long coat and the pile of books he held in front of him would conceal the telltale bulge of his straining erection.

Probably. Hopefully.

The classroom was dark when Dib entered it on Thursday. You weren't even in class yet but Dib's body had taken the darkness as a queue to get ready. Ready for what? Dib wondered. It's not like he was preparing for _you_. If anything, his body's involuntary reaction hindered his ability to get close to you!

He'd been jerking off almost constantly, trying to wear himself out enough that he didn't he didn't have a pavlovian response to anything that reminded him of you. Unfortunately for him, the constant masturbating had only succeeded in shortening his refractory period. That could arguably be a good thing, if Dib were to ever actually fuck you. For now however, all he had was this dark room and- oh fuck.

When you walked in the door Dib could hear angels singing. You were wearing the cheer outfit, the one you had shown him pictures of. It barely covered you, and you had to pull the thin fabric down your thighs to cover your ass as you walked. Your tits were very obviously straining your shirt, and as you came closer Dib could see the seams of your top stretching to accommodate you.

You looked like a Greek goddess. Dib nearly creamed his pants at the sight of you.

And then you sat down next to him. Your chair wasn’t right next to his, so you wouldn’t be almost pressed up against him like yesterday, but you were close enough that he could see the individual threads of your shirt, and smell the overly-sweet perfume he was starting to get addicted to.

“Heya, Dib!”

“H-hi!”

“Can you lean back a sec?”

Dib could practically feel his pupils dilating. Thank fuck for the dark room, you wouldn’t be able to see his eyes blown wider than a lovesick crackhead’s. He didn’t know why you wanted him to lean back, all he knew was that he had to do it _carefully._ He tilted his torso back, keeping his hips firmly planted in his chair.

You leaned over in your seat, reaching across him to grab a textbook from the counter beside him. Your tits brushed his arm as you moved, and he could feel the blood rush to his already hard dick. He knew if he was behind you, he would have been able to see your ass on display.

The smell of your perfume filled his senses, and the oh-so-familiar scent of sex was just underneath it. Wether it was his or yours, Dib couldn’t tell, but it was a stronger aphrodisiac than anything he’d ever felt before.

If you noticed him trying not to sniff your hair, you didn’t say anything about it.

When you sat back down, your skirt rode up inappropriately high. For a few seconds before you tugged it back down, Dib could see the edge of your panties, they were sheer and nearly see through, like a bow wrapped around the tightest, hottest little present a man could ever receive.

The teacher started up a movie but neither you nor Dib were paying any attention. While you were nodding off, scanning your textbook between slow heavy blinks, Dib was ever so carefully unzipping his pants.

By the time your head finally started using the textbook as a pillow, Dib had his dick pulled out, feeling dangerously exposed despite the table and the shroud of darkness shielding your sleeping self from seeing what he was doing.

The stale, stuffy air of the classroom was awful already, but through the sex-addled haze in Dib’s brain, it was nearly suffocating.

He snuck the occasional, subtle glance at you as often as he could without drawing anyone’s attention. Your mouth had fallen open just a bit in your sleep, and Dib could just imagine the way it would feel to have those perfect, soft lips wrapped around him, to have you sucking on his cock like you were trying to suck his soul out. He wondered if you’d drool on his pillows the same way you drooled on the table if he ever actually got to fuck you.

He liked to imagine you bent over something, a table, a bed, a railing, anything that showed off your cute little ass. He could so easily envision his cum dripping out of your abused hole, staining those sheer panties of yours.

Ever so slightly, he angled his hips towards you. He wondered if you'd wake up if he rubbed his cock against your thigh. You'd probably scream and call him a pervert but... in Dib's fantasy, you would grab his cock and jerk him off for the rest of class, not stopping when he came all over your hand, instead just using his hot cum as lube to continue milking his cock for every drop you could get.

You did not, in fact, wake up. Dib managed to keep his composure enough to finish quietly so he wouldn’t disturb you. But he forgot that, without his dick pressed shamefully against his boxers, there wasn’t anything to soak up his wet release.

Halfway through his orgasm, Dib managed to stuff his pulsing erection back into his pants, and as gross as it felt to have his already-cumstained underwear glued to his dick, at least there wasn’t any noticeable mess to deal with.

Except of course, the drop or two of liquid orgasm that landed on you.

His hips were still twitching when you woke up, blinking rapidly to try to adjust to the darkness. You didn't seem to notice the cum on your skirt, much to Dib's simulated relief and terror. You stretched, knocking your pen off the table. You bent over to pick it up and for a split second, Dib thought he had spotted a wet stain on your panties.

He was probably imagining it, still horny just from being in your presence.

Your hand brushed the spot on your skirt when you sat back down, and for a second Dib thought he was busted. You didn’t seem to notice, but brushed the front of your skirt off like it was dirty.

“God, this school can afford a new football field for Torque Smackey and his meathead friends, but can’t fix the fucking leaking roof?”

“Yeah! Fucking...cheapskates...!” Replied Dib, grateful for the convenient out you’d given him.

“Ok...I know I literally just woke up, but what’s going on in this movie? I’m lost.”

“Oh, it’s nothing interesting. Just...y’know, electrons and shit.” Said Dib, frantically trying to cover the fact that he had been paying attention to something _very different_ from the movie.

“Sleep is way more interesting than electrons.”

“Oh, of course! At least when you’re dreaming, it’s usually about something interesting!”

You laughed softly, breaking the friendly eye contact for a moment.

“Interesting is one way to put it, sure.”

“W...what do you mean?” Asked Dib. You shoved him gently, laughing under your breath again.

“Oh you know exactly what I mean! Cmon dude, we’re teenagers.”

“O-oh...!”

You wiggled your eyebrows at him, and went back to looking at the screen in the front of the room.

You crossed your legs and every time you twitched or shifted Dib couldnt help but wonder if you were trying to get yourself off without him noticing. Dib tried to ignore his half hard cock, still drenched in cum.

For the rest of the class period, Dib couldnt help but let his mind wander to thoughts of you bouncing on his cock, still wearing your cheerleading uniform.

"Hey," you whispered, startling Dib out of his fantasy of your tight wet cunt squeezing his cock. "Since we haven't really done any actual work do you wanna meet up at the library on Saturday and just get it all done at once?"

“Yeah, sure!” Said Dib, a bit too enthusiastically. He was excited for the prospect of hanging out with you for a few hours alone, but he was also _terrified_ that he wouldn’t be able to keep his dick under control for that long. Fuck, he’s already had to jerk himself off _in class_ three times because of you, and ok now he’s rethinking his acceptance of your invitation—

Suddenly the bell rang, and yet again you were bouncing out of your seat and speeding out the door, skirt fluttering up and exposing your ass to him for just a moment on your way.

He was definitely _not_ imagining the wet spot on your panties, if the sight of it as you ran out the door was anything to go off of.

On Friday, you were in class before him, bouncing your leg, with your arms crossed over your chest. You seemed... frustrated. That was the first thing Dib noticed when he sat next to you.

The second thing he noticed was that he could smell nothing but sex and expensive perfume. He'd just barely hidden his rapidly hardening cock below the table when you groaned and tossed your head back, slumping into your chair.

"Hey, are you okay?" Dib asked.

“Ughhhh. No.”

“What’s...what’s wrong?”

“Do you ever have those days where you’re just too horny to function?”

Dib thought his brain, along with his dick, might just explode in that moment.

“Uh...no?” He said, you know, like a liar.

“Bullshit.”

Oh fuck. Oh fuck you knew, oh fuck you knew the whole time and now you’re gonna call him a pervert and scream and he’ll never get to smell your perfume again or hold your hand or feel your pussy milking his cock for everything it had—

“I know you have days like that, we’re teenagers, we _all_ have days like that!”

Oh. Crisis averted?

"I just... Ugh! God! I'm so fucking horny, if I could get away with it I'd just spend the rest of class fingering myself." Jesus fuck, when did you get such a dirty mouth? Dib liked it. Dib's dick _especially_ liked it. He anxiously cleared his throat and before he could think about what he was saying, he spoke.

"I could uh- I mean, I could help you with that. If you want me to." Oh God oh shit he fucked up. He fucked up so hard and you're staring at him and what is up with that look that you're giving him and oh fuck his cock is still hard and- you stand up, leaning close to whisper in his ear.

"Meet me in the second stall of the boys bathroom on the second floor in five minutes." You whispered, and dashed off, not even letting the teacher know where you were going.

If it wouldn’t have given the two of you away, Dib would have screamed “yes!” as loud as he could. He didn’t know if this was a confession, or an invitation, or if he just happened to be in the right place at the right time, but damn it if he wasn’t about to take this opportunity for all it could give him.

He practically ran down the hallways to find you after the agonizingly long 5 minutes were up.

He found you exactly where you said you’d be, face flushed, underwear down around your ankles, a hand under your skirt, and the overwhelmingly enticing smell of hormones and sex falling off of you in waves.

Dib had barely finished locking the stall door behind him when you had your entire body pressed up to his, practically grinding on his thigh as you squirmed against him.

"I'm so fucking wet right now, please God, I need you to touch me!" You begged. Dib happily complied, grabbing your ass with one hand and searching for your clit with the other. Fuck, you weren't exaggerating about how wet you were. When Dib withdrew his finger from your lips it was practically dripping.

"You don't have to warm me up, Dib I'm already wet." You said softly, turning around and presenting your cunt to him as you bent over. "Just stick your cock in me and fuck me, 'kay?"

Dib swallowed hard and nodded, not trusting himself to talk. You kicked your panties off of one leg, and he pushed your skirt up to your ribs. His hands shook as he grabbed your hips, gently pulling your slick wetness onto his twitching cock.

You bit your hand to keep from screaming as he slid himself into your body. Even with the copious amount of fluid leaking from your core, he was still _very_ well endowed, and your frame still _very_ small compared to his.

Dib pushed his body flush against yours, effectively trapping you in a vice between the stall door and his ribs. He kept one hand on your hips, but let the other wander up to your chest. He squeezed your breast through your shirt and bra, just a little bit too tightly.

He seemed unsatisfied, and frantically stuffed his hand under your shirt.

“Fuck...can I...?”

“What?”

“I wanna see your tits.”

You moaned at his desperate tone, and pulled your shirt off, tossing it unceremoniously onto the floor. Dib fumbled with the clasp on your bra, but eventually you heard the telltale snap of elastic and it fell to join your shirt on the tile.

Both of Dib’s hands were on your chest instantly, and a snap of his hips pushed you up to your tippy-toes against the door.

You squealed in spite of your best efforts to keep quiet as he pushed the head of his cock into you. Dib pinched your nipples making your legs twtitch and your cunt squeeze him. He started out slow, partly because he didn't want to hurt you and partly because he didn't want to cum in you yet. You however, were dissatisfied with his pace.

"I know I'm little but like," you paused your sentence to sink down on him and grind. "You can go hard. I want you to go hard. Fuck my tight little pussy Dib, stretch it out with your dick!" Christ almighty, when you put it like that who was Dib to argue?!

He fucked you like an animal, hips slapping against your ass with each thrust. You were so tight he was afraid he might break you, but judging by the way you were grinding on his cock and playing with your clit, you didn't seem to be in much (if any) discomfort.

You retracted your hand from your clit, and reached up to pull one of Dib’s hands down to it. He got the message, playing with your nipple with one hand and your clit with the other. Your soft moans and whines did nothing but make him fuck you harder, snapping his hips into you fast enough that you thought it might bruise your ass.

Dib was on cloud 9. He genuinely wondered if he’d died and gone to heaven. Sure, he might be in an ugly school bathroom, but he couldn’t care less about his surroundings with your slick velvet insides sliding against his cock.

He could feel your natural lubricant dripping down the length of his dick every time he pulled out of you, only for the same liquids to dribble onto the floor when he slammed back into you.

Fuck, he wanted to do this forever.

He wasn't sure if you were dirty talking to please him or if you were just so horny that you couldn't shut up.

"Oh my Goddddd," you moaned. "I can see your cock fucking me, you're stretching me out so much I can see your dick moving inside me!" You pressed your fingers against a spot low on your stomach and Dib could feel the pressure on the head of his cock.

Dib relished in the feeling of it combined with the sound of him sliding in and out of your soaked cunt. You continued to rub the head of his cock through your skin as your knees started to shake.

"Fuck! Dib please talk dirty to me, I'm so fucking close!"

“Fuck, I’ve wanted this for so long, you’re so wet and _tight_ , I just want to keep my cock inside of you and fuck you forever!”

You whined and let out a choked moan, your entire body tensing up and shivering in pleasure as you came on Dib’s cock and fingers. The blissful feeling of your inner walls squeezing him, milking his dick for everything it had, triggered Dib’s own orgasm.

He didn’t bother to pull out, instead opting to stuff his cock as far up into you as it could go, brushing your cervix and spilling his seed deep inside your body. You moaned at the feeling and Dib knew he was going to have to jerk off to the memory of that sound later.

He kept his hands on your body and his cock in your pussy for a little longer than he had to, even after he came down from his high.

You trembled, your knees having given out while you were cumming. You didnt try to separate, instead opting to just press your face against the cool door. Dib wasn't sure if you had squirted when you came or if the juices on the floor were all gradual residue.

After a few minutes of keeping his cock warm in your still shuddering cunt, Dib pulled out. With his cock, out leaked his cum. Dib would have been content to watch your abused pussy contract and push out his hot seed, but you clenched and pulled your underwear up. You wanted to keep all of his cum inside, painting the walls of your pussy white.

Both of you just stood there for a moment, catching your breath and gathering your bearings. Then, you startled Dib out of a sex induced trance by giggling and covering your face with your hands.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe we actually did that!" Dib's not sure what to make of that sentence but your tone doesn't convey the regret or disgust he was anticipating so he considered it a win.

The half-moan, half-sigh you let out was _almost_ enough to get him hard again. But fucking finally, his body got the message that he was done for a while.

“Did you...I mean, did I...was it, uh. Good?”

You laughed softly, a sweet sound that Dib was sure he could never get tired of.

“Dib, honey, _t_ _hat_ was the best orgasm I’ve ever been given.”

Dib smiled a bit, the praise hitting him in a surprisingly wholesome manner for what the compliment was about. He was content to zip himself back into his jeans and stand there as you pulled your underwear and skirt up, enjoying the afterglow as much as he could considering the circumstances.

But then you shocked him, of course you did.

You kissed his cheek.

You had to stand on your tip toes and grab ahold of his shoulders just to reach, but despite all the effort it took, you still went out of your way to lean up and whisper "thank you" into his ear.

Then you were a world away from him again. As you hooked your bra and adjusted your shirt it struck Dib just how incredible this had been. He just fucked a cheerleader. _Holy shit, he just fucked a cheerleader in the school bathroom at two in the god damned afternoon._

"I'll go back to class first and then you wait here a couple minutes before you come back, kay? Don't want anyone getting suspicious." You said with a cute mischievous smile that gave Dib butterflies.

“Y-Yeah, sure!” Said Dib.

 _“Anything, whatever you want.”_ Thought Dib.

You just smiled, waving at him as you left him giddy and speechless in the stall. The floor still had a tiny puddle of the two of you’s fluids on it. Dib didn’t bother cleaning it up, in fact he just stayed in blissful silence for the 15 minutes it took for the bell to ring.

Dib didn’t want to see you laughing with the other kids in class. He wanted to preserve the illusion that you smiled like that just for him. He waited until the loud noises from his classmates stopped before he went back to the room for his bag.

You were still sitting there, alone. Dib let himself wonder if you’d been waiting for him.

“Oh, hey, you’re uh...still here?”

“Well duh, silly! We gotta make plans to meet at the library tomorrow!”

You and Dib made plans and exchanged numbers, “just in case.” It wasn’t until Dib was halfway through the walk home that it finally hit him.

_Holy shit, he has his crush’s phone number. Holy shit he’s meeting them in the library tomorrow, alone, outside of school._

_Holy fucking shit, does he have a date?_

He didn't sleep that night, his thoughts circling around you endlessly. Was this going to be a date? Would it be awkward to hang out with you now that you've had sex? Oh geez, what if you only have sex with him because you wanted him to help you get a better grade?

Surprisingly, that thought comforts him a little bit. If you were just using him then he wouldn't have to worry about saying something dumb and ruining his shot at being with you.

On the other hand, it's perhaps the saddest thought he's ever had. Because as much as he enjoyed the feeling of your nipple in one hand and your clit in the other, he yearned to hold _all_ of you, and to love you and be loved in return.

“Shit.” Dib thought. He actually liked you. He’d been so distracted trying to get himself off lately that he’d forgotten how fucking _attached_ he was to you.

You were nice to him. You tried to make him laugh with stupid jokes and silly memes. You paid attention to him when he talked about the Fresno Nightcrawler for a class project. The one time he’d gotten caught looking for a el chupacabra in your backyard, you’d just been confused as to why a chupacabra would be this far north. You smiled when he talked to you.

You didn’t mock him.

You were unreasonably nice to him all things considered, and he was _sure_ that if people found out about what he’d done with you... _to_ you, that your reputation would suffer.

Dib begrudgingly accepted that night that he was in love with you.

He didn’t know how he was going to handle the next day.

At 2:00 the next afternoon Dib anxiously searched around the library for you. Oh fuck, what if you hadn't come? What if it was all a big mean spirited joke? Worse than that, what if you had gotten hurt on the way here? What if you had gotten abducted by aliens? He was gonna absolutely kill Zim if he was involved in this somehow.

Before he had panicked enough to actually call you and see if you were okay, he spotted you. You were sitting at a table in a secluded corner by a window. The sunlight hit you in a way that made it appear as though your whole being was glowing. For a second Dib just stood and stared at you, beholding your beauty.

Then you turned your head to look at him and _Christ almighty_ you smiled. A big full smile, the kind one gets when... well, when someone they love walks into the room!

Dib stuttered out a greeting, and instead of responding verbally you hopped to your feet and gave him a tight, warm hug.

"There you are! I was starting to worry you got lost in here somehow!"

He nervously put his arms around you, and _oh god you’re so tiny compared to him_. The height difference was only highlighted by the feeling of your arms wrapped around Dib’s middle, when he could only reach around your upper arms without having to lean down.

Dib was torn between wanting to ruin you, protect you, or hide under the covers and never do anything ever again.

He chose none of the above, or rather you chose for him when you pulled away and tugged his coat sleeve to lead him over to where you’d been sitting.

He didn’t like that he missed you touching him the moment you let go, but he did like how quick you were to scoot your chair next to his so your shoulders were touching when you sat still.

“So! I have, like, a million kinds of poster supplies, so just...tell me how to actually _make_ an electron diagram and I’ll just, fuckin do it!”

Dib proceeded to do his best to explain how to make the diagram as you diligently sketched and labelled a sheet of hot pink poster board. For as confused as you always seemed in class, you seemed to be a pretty fast learner when it was him giving you the lesson. That thought filled him with pride- you had the capacity to be so incredibly smart on top of being kind and funny and cute, and for him to be one of the few people privileged enough to see your mind in action? It was down right romantic.

Some time during Dib's long lesson on electrons you had rested your non dominant hand on his thigh. It was too low to be explicitly sexual, but too high to be platonic. He tried to focus on continuing the lesson but you were ever so slowly stroking his thigh, inching your hand up towards his rapidly hardening cock.

You had just finished outlining your diagram in pen when your hand finally reached its destination. Dib had gone silent, too focused on the feeling of your warm hand resting on his hard dick to continue explaining electrons to you. You gave his cock a gentle squeeze and looked up at him with the most innocent expression a person could have while fondling a man in a public library.

He was sure he looked ridiculous, the mix of shock, lust, and embarrassment feeling obvious on his face. You didn’t seem to mind, just bit your lip with a quizzical expression on your face. Dib nodded, trying his best to ask you for more without saying anything out loud.

The feeling of your fingertips delicately reaching under his waistband and wrapping around his dick was _so_ much more satisfying than his own hand had ever been.

You flashed him a wicked smile and scooted closer, leaning your head on his shoulder and closing your eyes. In most circumstances that would be cute and make Dib’s lonely little heart flutter.

But in this case, you were whispering barely-audible dirty talk directly into his ear, and that was making it _very_ difficult for Dib to keep himself quiet.

"I thought about doing this all night last night. Well, I thought about this and how good it felt when you stretched me out yesterdey. I kinda guessed you would be big but _fuck_ , Dib you almost split me in half with this thing!" You whisper, giving his cock an affectionate squeeze.

Dib tried to swallow down how much he wanted to tell you that he'd been dreaming about fucking you since the first day of school. If he tried to speak right now he would just end up whimpering and moaning and making a scene.

"I love how it feels inside me, even just having it in my hand has me so wet," you whisper, and Dib is suddenly aware of the fact that he can smell what is distinctly the scent of your arousal. "God I can't wait to put it in my mouth."

Dib gasped sharply and bucked his hips up into your hand.

"Oh, that got a good reaction!" You lift your head and glance around the library, ensuring that no one could see you. "How about it, huh? You want me to get under the table and suck your cock?"

Dib followed your gaze, and after throwing caution to the wind he bit his lip and nodded, not trusting himself to not moan loud enough for the whole town to hear.

You kept eye contact with him as you slipped off your chair and under the table. Dib awkwardly pet your hair with one hand and kept a deathgrip on his seat with the other.

The look he gave you when you pulled his cock out and gave it a delicate little kitten lick was almost lovestruck. You kissed the head, smearing a drop of his precum over your bottom lip in the process, and Dib nearly fainted.

You gave him a sweet wide eyed smile before taking the head of his cock in your mouth. Dib had to actively refrain from twitching and making you gag, or from just outright grabbing you by the hair and fucking your throat.

You moan against his cock as you take more of him into your mouth and Dib is certain right then that you and your hot, wet, little holes were going to be the death of him.

While you sucked on his cock, you reached down and unbuttoned your blouse, exposing your bare tits to him. You hadn't worn a bra today and Dib could see your nipples hardening in the cool air.

Dib’s eyes widened at the sight, his grip on his chair tightening to avoid giving in to his urge to just fuck himself on your mouth. He couldn’t help the way his dick pulsed though, and by the wicked grin you shot him, you’d been able to feel it.

You reached up agonizingly slowly, tracing Dib’s inner thigh with your fingertips, and then _finally_ wrapped your hand around the base of his cock, the part you couldn’t fit in your mouth.

You made up for your lack of deepthroating skills by using your tongue in ways that were absolutely sinful. Dib was almost sure you were spelling _something_ on the head of his cock, but he was too lost in the blissful feeling of having your warm, wet little mouth wrapped around him.

You pulled off of him for a second, and he almost whined, but was silenced by your hushed whispers.

“Fuck, Dib you’re so big, I can’t even fit you in my mouth...but you don’t seem to mind. I’ll bet you’ve been wanting this for a while, huh? I’ll bet you fuck your hand at night wishing it was me squeezing your cock.”

Dib shuddered, his shaky breathing giving him away. He swallowed harshly, and mumbled a response, too low for you to hear.

“What was that, Dibble?”

“Y-yes...I’ve wanted this for so long...!”

The hand that isnt actively jerking him off is playing with your nipples. The sound of your hand sliding against Dib's spit soaked cock is downright sinful, but it doesn't stop either of you.

"Did you think about me last night? Did you think about how I looked in that bathroom stall with your cum dripping out of me?" You don't even wait for an answer. "I would get up and ride you right here but I wouldn't be able to control myself. I'd be screaming your name in 10 seconds or less."

With that statement made, you dove back down on his cock, sucking and licking and pushing the limits of what your throat could handle. Dib couldn't help but twitch, hips stuttering as he tried to refrain from hurting you. You pulled your lips off of his cock with an audible pop.

"It's okay if you wanna fuck my face Dibble. I'm a big girl, I can take it." You said and Dib was pretty sure he died yesterday and he was now in heaven. He started slow, with short little thrusts into your mouth.

Before long though his tip was consistently brushing the back of your throat. You gagged a few times but otherwise, you took it like a champ. All of your drool and Dib's precum had dripped down onto your exposed breasts. Dib had stretched down to touch one of them before returning his hand to your hair. The sensation made you moan against his cock, making him twitch and pick up his pace.

You stuck a hand in your underwear and fucked yourself on your fingers while Dib got closer to his release. The hand he’d been keeping on his chair flew to your head, both of his hands tangling in your hair and holding your head as close to him as he could.

His cock brushed against the back of your throat. His unkempt pubes tickled the tip of your nose. The salty-sweet taste of his cum dripped over your tastebuds and slid down your tongue. You swallowed, and the sensation, along with the image of Dib’s absolutely _gorgeous_ o-face sent you over the edge.

You zipped Dib’s spent cock back up into his jeans and pulled yourself back into your chair. He shakily reached over and re-buttoned the top few buttons of your shirt for you.

He reached for your hand, and in a moment of post-orgasm haze and desperate need, he pulled your slick-coated fingers into his mouth and sucked them clean.

He turned red once he realized what had just happened. Fuck, even after everything, that was _kinda_ gross and _really_ creepy, and he was sure that you’d be freaked out and leave and—

Nope. You surprised him _again_ by kissing his cheek, _again,_ and whispering a sweet “thank you” into his ear, _again_ , before leaning over so you could lay your head on his shoulder.

Fuck, if he wasn’t in love with you before he certainly was now.

Thoroughly invigorated by your incredible blow job, the both of you finished up the poster in no time. Before you leave the library to catch the bus home you stop to ask Dib something, your sudden bashfulness coming as quite the shock.

"Hey, so like, I know you probably dont give a shit about football but uhm, it's the last game of the season next saturday so it'll be my last time cheering until basketball season starts so... It would mean a lot to me if you were there. For that last game."

Dib was astonished, didn't you know he would go to the ends of the earth for you? Sure he didn't really care about sports but a couple of hours of watching your masterfully sculpted body flying through the air and showing off just how skilled you really are? That sounded like a dream come true!

“Yeah, totally! I’d, uh...I’d love to come see you...”

Dib’s confidence tapered off at the end of his sentence. He wasn’t sure if that was...too intimate of a thing to say. Sure, you’d had sex with him, but could he _really_ be sure that meant you liked him back? For all he knew, you had no idea he even _wanted_ to be with you romantically.

But you, like always, pulled him out of his somewhat sad train of thought. You wrapped your arms around him in a tight, affectionate hug, just like how you’d greeted him, right when your bus pulled up.

Apparently you’d been expecting to meet a friend there, because one of the other kids Dib had seen you with stuck her head out the bus window and called out to you.

“Hey, is that your _boyyyyyfriennnnnnnd_?!” She yelled in a mocking tone, very clearly intending to make fun of you.

“Oh my god, shut uuuuup!” You called back. You gave Dib’s hand one last little squeeze before you boarded the bus, and he caught your smiling, sparkling eyes as he waved when the bus pulled away.

Well...that last response wasn’t a _definite_ no.

The week seemed to absolutely fly by, between your near constant texting and frequent flirting Dib was so caught up in the rush of being so near to you that he'd forgotten you weren't officially in a relationship. He only caught himself Saturday afternoon when he was wondering if there was an equivalent of girls wearing their football player boyfriends Letterman jackets for the boyfriends of cheerleaders.

Then he was struck with the realization that he wasn't actually your boyfriend. For a while, he was disheartened but looking back on all of the delightful memories he shared with you (particularly the ones that occurred over the last two weeks) he decided once and for all that he was going to ask you out, even if you rejected him and crushed his heart!

His bold determination lessened quite a bit when he showed up to the field to watch the football game.

He knew other kids were whispering about him. This wouldn’t be the first time he’d been stuck in a crowd listening to their misguided opinions.

_Why is the creepy trench coat kid at a football game? Do you think he's here to like, bomb the field or something? Why is he here by himself?_

But for your sake, he simply tuned them out and waited for your dazzling presence to show up on the field before him.

You “showed up” by doing a handspring onto the outstretched hands of two of your more muscular cheer companions. Dib couldn’t help the small smile on his face when he saw you, nor could he stop it from spreading into a huge grin when you caught his gaze and smiled back.

You were wearing the altered uniform your friend had made for you, the one you’d been wearing when you first... _expressed_ an affection for Dib, or at least a willingness to be his friend and also let him fuck you senseless.

Dib was enjoying feeling weightless and lovestruck as he watched your, admittedly pretty impressive, moves. Halftime came around, and while everyone was taking a break and relaxing, you came bounding over to him like a little bunny spotting a carrot.

You practically tackled Dib in a hug, and for once he didn’t hesitate when he hugged you back.

It felt good, really good, to be so unashamedly holding onto you, in public at that, in front of your friends and classmates!

But of course, the downside to being public with your relatively chaste displays of affection, was that sometimes, assholes interrupt.

“Hey, are you coming to the afterparty?” Said one of the players, evidently someone who knew you.

“Yeah, I think we’re free!” You said, giddy as ever. The guy just rolled his eyes and sighed, tutting like you were a stupid little kid.

“No, just you. No losers allowed, sorry dude, but I’ve got people I actually need to _impress_ showing up tonight. Plus, it’s not like anyone’s gonna be able to score with you around.”

Dib wanted so badly to spill all of your recent sexploits, starting with a particularly snarky “Uhm, actually...”

But he held his tongue. “Nah.” He thought. “It would make you upset.”

"God, you're such a jerk!" You shouted at the other boy. "You're just pissy because your dick is small and the coach has only put you on the field threee times this season!" Your sudden vitriol and bitterness surprised Dib, but it also made him shockingly horny.

"Whatever, slut!" That appeared to be the cleverest insult the boy could come up with before stomping away, no doubt to spread rumors about you being a bitch and a hooker. Despite it being a stupid and shallow insult, you looked genuinely hurt by it.

"Hey," Dib didn't know what to say after that so instead he settled for rubbing your shoulder comfortingly. You wipe away a stray tear before it could leave a mascara trail running down your cheek.

"I'm fine, I'm okay. I don't know why I'm getting so upset right now," you laugh but there's no joy in it. "I get called a slut by like everyone, all the time but _now_ is when it gets to me?" You sniffle, and pull down the edge of your skirt, subconsciously trying to cover yourself. You mumble something that Dib can't quite make out, something including the words "fucking stupid" and "airhead whore."

Dib awkwardly patted your back, trying to comfort you. You leaned into his hold like always, but it was different, more melancholy.

Dib slid his arm out of one of his sleeves and wrapped his signature coat around the two of you. You gave him a small, sad smile, and leaned closer into him, which was better than crying, but still not enough for Dib.

“Hey.” He said.

“Hmm?” You said.

“Wanna crash that asshole’s party, steal all his booze, and set up a spybug so we can send a recording of it to his parents when they get back?”

“Dib, that’s hands-down the most petty and over the top thing I’ve ever heard in my life.”

“So...?”

“Let’s fucking do it!”

Dib missed the second half of the game, he had to run home to grab a camera small enough that your average party kid wouldn’t notice, but you both agreed it would be worth it to see the look on that asshat’s face once he realized you hadn’t taken his harassing lying down.

Dib could not _wait_ to see you smug and proud of your revenge.

When he pulled up to the field, the game had just finished. Normally you would stay back and hang out with the other cheerleaders for a while before going home but today you had Dib waiting on you.

The sight of you prancing towards his car, wearing his jacket made Dib's heart flutter. You bounced to a stop once you reached the passenger side door. You knocked on the glass of the window and gave him a cheeky smile, Dib rolled the window down for you.

You leaned into the car, twisting your hair around your finger and gazing at him through your lashes.

"Hey there stranger, feel like giving a girl a ride?" You teased. Dib laughed and gestured for you to get in. Instead of opening the door you simply pushed your lithe body through the open window.

As soon as you got settled in your seat you gave Dib a sweet kiss on the cheek, before whispering in his ear.

"I was hoping you'd give me a different kind of ride but... I can wait." You gave his thigh a single squeeze before kissing him again and plopping back down into your seat.

Dib squeaked in surprise, even if he thought he’d be used to your flirting by now, it always caught him off-guard.

“Ahah, maybe we wait until _after_ the spybug is out of my possession to do that kind of riding...!”

You barked out a laugh and agreed as Dib pressed on the gas. The ride to the party was spent with the two of you placing bets on wether or not the alcohol would be watered down, and wether Torque Smackey would puke or pass out first.

Dib parked in the darkest, shadiest spot near the house of the party he could. You kissed him quick and stepped out of the car.

“You got the plan down?” Asked Dib. You nodded.

“I go in and distract everyone while you plant the bug and grab a bottle or two, then we hightail it outta there and boot up the live feed to record!”

“Perfect!”

You practically glowed at the praise, a childish smile spreading over your face. Dib thought he could stare at that happy expression of yours forever.

Oh right, you were about to ruin some kid’s life.

You blew Dib a kiss on your way towards the door.

It wouldn't be particularly difficult setting up the camera, Dib was well aware of the fact that when you walked into a room it was all eyes on you. The hard part was waiting a few unbearably long minutes before he could confidently slip inside unnoticed.

After four minutes of mindlessly listening to whatever dumb pop song was playing on the radio and picking at his nails, Dib decided to make his way inside. Like he'd suspected it wasn't difficult to get inside without drawing any attention towards himself. The football game had only ended 20 minutes ago but somehow everyone at the party was already absolutely trashed.

Dib made quick work of setting up the camera in the entrance to the living room. From there he could catch the whole living area _and_ some of the kitchen. He got distracted halfway through however, by the sight of you, still wearing his jacket.

You were standing on the coffee table talking about something, God only knows what, and laughing. Everyone in the room looked at you like you were the moon, radiant and untouchable. Dib leaned against the doorway for a moment to stare at you, and for a split secknd you made eye contact with him.

You gave him another one of those 'hello, I love you' smiles and his heart melted in his chest.

You averted your eyes with another soft smile, and went back to working your charm while he went back to working on the bug. He gave you a sly thumbs up once it was set, and slunk into the kitchen in search of free alcohol once you gave him a cutesy wink in response.

The half-full bottle of cheap vodka wasn’t tough to find, but once Dib had grabbed it and gotten back to the living room, he was confronted with a sight he absolutely did _not_ want to see.

The same fucking guy from earlier had his arm leaning on the wall, effectively trapping you in front of him. You were _very_ clearly uncomfortable, and the expression on your face turned from discomfort to fear at whatever remarks the guy was making.

Dib was not about to let you be _hurt_ by some rando, much less a creep like that, so he did the only thing he could think to.

He speedwalked over, pulled you under his arm, and gave the guy the most menacing look he could.

“Hey, I’m _their boyfriend,_ and I’d appreciate if you backed off.”

The boy, clearly far too sober to be making such a shitty decision, just laughed. You had immediately curled into Dib, clinging to him like a koala to a tree branch.

"Yeah and I'm the fucking queen of England." He looked down at you, pointedly ignoring Dib. "Offer still stands shorty, this dick isn't going anywhere." This time, instead of retorting you just buried your face in Dib's chest and hid.

"I'm not joking asshole, don't talk to my girlfriend like that." Dib said, pushing the jock away from them. The boy sneered and sized Dib up.

"I'll talk however I want. What are you gonna do, beat me up?" The guy snorts laughing at his own stupid joke. He says your name and you peek up from Dib's chest. He reaches out to touch you and the flash of fear in your eyes when he does so is permission enough for Dib to rear his arm back and punch this fucker right in the nose.

You didn’t expect Dib to be strong enough to break the kid’s nose, but the sickening crunch of bone and gush of blood proved you wrong. You hadn’t even fully processed what had happened when you felt yourself being dragged out the door, _fast_. You didn't even get a chance to snag an extra bottle of booze.

You and Dib ran to the car, losing the angry jock as you did. When you finally reached it, you collapsed into his backseat and ducked down, just in case someone might walk by.

Dib held your body close to his, and you buried your face in his shirt as the two of you held your breath and waited for the adrenaline to wear off. When it finally did, once your breathing slowed and your tiny frame stopped shaking in his arms, Dib kissed your forehead and swiped his thumb across your cheek.

“I-I’m sorry if that was too much, you just looked so scared and I wanted to get you out of there as quick as—“

You cut him off by crashing your lips against his, hands shooting up from his chest to his hair and pulling his face as close to yours as it could get. You kissed him with a desperate fervor, finally pulling back once neither of you could breathe.

“Dib, don’t apologize for _s_ _aving me_.”

When he was too astonished to respond you took the liberty of peppering little kisses all over his face. Each one was a tiny 'thank you' that left traces of your lip gloss on his skin.

"Let's get outta here, kay?" You said softly.

"Kay." Dib responded equally as softly.

Neither of you moved though, instead you just sat there staring into one anothers eyes, hot breaths mingling, pressed against one another. Dib's not sure who leaned in first, or if maybe you had both leaned in at the same time, but regardless he was kissing you.

This kiss was softer than the one you'd just shared. There's no urgency in it, just appreciation and warmth and... _love_. Dib was suddenly aware of the fuct that this was only his third time actually kissing you, and this one was the first kiss you'd shared where he wasn't mildly terrified.

The kiss felt right. Your mouth slotted against his felt like home. Dib wrapped his arms around you and held you as close as he was able to.

Dib found himself very much enjoying the sustained contact. For once, the two of you were secluded and alone together. Nobody was going to walk in on you, nothing was going to interrupt. There was no rush to get yourselves off as quickly as possible before someone noticed.

There was just you, him, and the foggy starlit sky outside. It felt different than every other interaction you’d had, the moment was charged with adrenaline and arousal, but you weren’t just shoving aside some clothes and taking care of a problem.

You were kissing him, gently, and Dib was kissing you back. It was romantic, and sweet, and Dib couldn’t help letting the words in his mind slip off his tongue.

“I love you.”

You pulled back, remaining in his lap but not pressed against him like you had been. Dib's heart dropped, he fucked up royally this time, he should have just kept his big mouth shut! Your eyes are wide and your mouth is open, lips still slick with spit from the kiss.

"I love you too." You whispered.

"Really?!" Dib asked, somewhere between astonished and disbelieving. You nodded, your open mouth transforming into the loveliest grin he had ever seen. Every single one of your perfectly straight, sparkling white teeth were showing.

Your hands traveled up from his chest to his face, resting on his cheeks.

"I've been so nervous about saying it!" You tell him, with a breathless, relieved laugh.

" _You've_ been nervous? I'm the biggest loser in school and I've been in love with the cutest girl on the cheerleading team, I didn't even think you'd be willing to _talk_ to me!"

"Of course I would be willing to talk to you, dingus!" You give him a playful punch in the shoulder. "I love you." You say again, then pull him in for a brief kiss. When you pull away again you're still smiling, but suddenly, Dib sees a switch flip in your mind and you're giving him a look that he's pretty certain he recognizes. You want to fuck- or, more accurately you want to make love. In the backseat of his car. In a residential neighborhood.

He’d barely processed the thought when your mouth was on his again, your tiny hands still cupping his cheeks and holding his face close to yours. His own hands went to your waist instinctively, holding onto the indent of your curves.

The loving, affectionate look you gave him when you pulled back stirred a newfound feeling in Dib’s guts. Love and lust in equal parts, an absolutely incredible cocktail of hormones and emotions flooded his mind and body, and for once it was Dib who leaned into you when you kissed.

You smiled at the feeling, and Dib could feel your lips curl up against his as you did. Your hands rested on his chest, fingers curled around small sections of his shirt. Dib could feel your hips gently pressing against his own, and the subtle friction was very quickly getting him hard.

You broke the kiss and pulled your shirt over your head in one smooth motion. Dib took in your entire frame, committing the sight of your moon lit body to memory. Your fingers brushed against his hair when you reached to pull his glasses off, setting them aside on the front seat.

“I really like your eyes, Dib.”

"I really like... all of you." He said. Carefully he reached up and pulled the scrunchie out of your hair. Now that he thought about it, this was probably the first time he'd ever seen you with your hair down.

You were absolutely stunning, all soft lips, and soft hair, and soft skin, and soft looks. Dib pushed your hair away from one side of your neck, then dove down to kiss it.

The noise you made was absolutely delicious, a soft sigh and a high pitched whine of arousal at the same time. You took it upon yourself to position yourself so that you were straddling his leg. You rode his thigh, your hips moving slowly back and forth against him.

It was like time had slowed down for you and Dib. What would normally have been a blink of time felt like hours, and Dib relished in being able to savor the feeling of you loving him. Really, truly loving him.

You squirmed on Dib’s lap, grounding yourself with your hands in his hair as he let himself take his time smothering your neck in sloppy kisses and gentle bites, occasionally sucking dark little hickeys onto your skin. He decided he enjoyed marking you up like that.

Your unashamed whines and sighs did nothing but spur him on, the soft noises sending vibrations through your throat and down his, right to his rapidly-hardening dick.

“Dib, fuck, please, I need you inside me...”

Dib mumbled against your neck. Not wanting to cum inside of you and leave the pair of you spent yet, he slid his hand up your thigh and into your panties. Your whining only got louder when he traced over your clit with his thumb.

He pulled your panties off your hips, despite your annoyance at the loss of his fingers on you.

He _really_ liked the flushed, desperate look you gave him when his fingers ghosted over your folds again.

"Please, Dib give me _something_!" You whined, trying to angle your hips so that Dib would just put his God damn fingers in you already. He shushed you by rubbing your clit in slow, lazy circles. The way your eyes rolled back in your head and your eyelids fluttered while Dib played with your pussy was almost enough to make him cum right then and there.

So instead of focusing on your face as he pleasured you, he put his attention towards your breasts. He leaned down and took one nipple in his mouth, rolling the bud with his tongue.

You grabbed at his hair, pressing his face harder against your chest. Your skin was salty with sweat, but underneath that Dib could taste how incredibly sweet your skin was naturally. He wondered if the inside of your cunt tasted just as good.

Dib scooped his arms under your butt and lifted you up, causing you to squeak and hold onto his hair to keep your balance. He gently eased you to lie down on the backseat, kissing your body in a downward trail as he did.

When he finally had you lying comfortably under him, with your knees slung over his shoulders and his hands pressing your legs apart, Dib thought he was seeing heaven. He realized he hadn’t actually _seen_ you naked before. No clothes besides socks and shoes still counted as naked, he decided.

Come to think of it, he’d never even seen your pussy at all. He took a moment to just stare in awe at your perfect little pink lips, red blush creeping up his face.

Dib didn’t put his fingers inside of you, but instead mashed his thumb against your clit, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of you shaking and grinding into his hand. He waited until you closed your eyes and tilted your head back to finally lean in and dip his tongue into your wet opening.

You nearly _screamed_.

"Fuck! Oh God, yes!" You were close to cumming already and Dib hadn't even taken off his shirt yet. You were twitching and bucking your hips so hard that he actually had to use his free arm to pin you down. When you came you didn't scream or moan or make much of any noise at all.

Instead, your eyes rolled back, and your back arched, and your mouth hung open in probably the sexiest o-face Dib could have ever dreamed of beholding. He didn't slow down his movements for a second, not even when a hot stream of your juices hit his tongue. Dib just licked up as much of it as he could, swallowing your cum and moaning against your cunt.

Even after your orgasm had subsided and you were left a soaked, twitching, mess of a girl he continued to stroke your clit. The overstimulation hit you quickly and you were yanking Dib's head out from between your legs by his hair.

"Remember how last time I said you gave me the best orgasm I'd ever had?" You asked, your voice strained. "I think if you keep making me cum like, _record breakingly hard_ , you might actually kill me."

Dib gave you a smug look, pushing himself up by the elbows and silencing you with a quick kiss.

“Want to test that theory?”

You squeaked and pulled your knees close to your chest, but kept your hands on Dib’s hair, gave a nervous smile, and nodded. He took that as a signal to take his shirt off, and kiss you again, deeper this time. Your shaking voice only made Dib more prideful. _He_ did that to you.

“Where did _this_ come from?”

“Oh, nowhere.” Dib responded, teasingly. “I just found out the girl I’ve been in love with all year, who by the way is the hottest person I’ve ever seen, and a goddamn cheerleader who goes to cool kids’ parties, actually likes me back, and just came on my tongue with the sexiest o-face I’ve ever seen.”

It was apparently _your_ turn to blush.

"I- You don't- I mean- God I dont even know what to say! That was all super sweet right up until the last part now I'm all embarrassed and my pussy's still wet!" You squealed.

"Well, let's take care of that then, okay?" Dib said, giving your clit a short, teasing rub. You whined and bucked against his hand.

Dib made a show of removing his belt and pulling his pants off, leaving both of you in nothing but your shoes and socks.

"God, I can't believe that thing fits in me." You whisper, marveling at the size of your boyfriends cock.

Dib rubbed the head against your slick lips, he was goint to fuck you _hard,_ so it was imperative that he got as much lubrication as possible.

You let out a shaky, shuddering moan that went _right_ to Dib’s dick. When he was sure you’d been teased enough, and that he was covered in enough of your juices to make things as smooth and painless as possible, he slowly pushed into you.

Your legs wrapped around his hips and pulled him in, drawing a sharp “Fuck!” from him. You kept him locked inside your body, not giving him enough room to move at all. Dib felt your entire body shiver against his, the vibrations making it _very_ difficult to stay quiet.

So he didn’t.

“Fuck, you’re so tight, and so warm inside...!”

You moaned at his words, and Dib could feel your inner walls clenching and squeezing around him. Your legs loosened the vice grip they’d had on him, and he slowly pulled halfway out of you, before slamming back into you _hard_.

You cried out and arched your back. Your breathing had immediately quickened, and your cunt squeezed his cock like it was just _begging_ him to stay buried deep inside of you.

When Dib looked down at your stomach he saw exactly what you had seen last friday in the bathroom stall: his long cock making a bulge in your stomach.

"You're so small but you take my dick so well," he said, drawing back to slam into your tight wet hole again.

This time, when Dib had full sheathed himself inside you, you screamed. The head of his cock had hit your cervix, and it was the most delicious kind of pain.

"Oh God Dib, it's so fucking deep in me!" You cry, squirming against the feeling of his cock. Your cunt was still sensitive from your last orgasm, and if you kept moving like you were Dib was certain you would cum again in no time. As much as he would have liked to tease the orgasm out of you he was a man on a mission.

And that mission was to make you cum again so that he could cum so deep inside you that his sperm went straight to your womb.

One of your hands pulled at Dib’s hair and yanked his head down to kiss you, and the other traced the low spots on your stomach where Dib could see the bulge of his cock pressing against you from the inside. He could feel the pressure of your fingertips on the head when he pushed inside of you, and the very idea of your tiny frame being so stuffed with him was incentive enough to keep him trying desperately to shove his dick far enough into you that he’d hit your ovaries when he came.

You seemed equally lost in the hot, sweaty haze. Your eyes were unfocused, and any actual words you managed to get out bordered on senseless babbling.

Dib was, however, able to pick a few choice words and phrases out of your practically-incoherent speech.

“Fuck, Dib, more!” To name a few, and more enticingly, “Cum inside, please!”

Dib was _very_ enthusiastic about giving you exactly what you were begging for.

This time, when you came you screamed. You screamed so loud Dib was pretty sure he saw a flock of birds leave the tree next to his parked car. You shook so hard that you nearly ended up pushing Dib out of you. Luckily for him, he had a tight grip on your waist and in one swift motion he was buried deep inside of you again.

While your earlier orgasm had certainly been _wet_ , Dib didn't initially peg you for a squirter. But here you were screaming, and writhing, and ruining his back seats.

Not like he cared, it was just some stupid car seats. He never had anyone riding in the car anyways. Not until now that is. Even still it wouldn't be a problem because you would always be riding up front with him.

Dib was hit by a wave of love and other mushy emotions as he watched you ride out your orgasm. Ultimately, that was what drove him over the edge.

"I love you, God I love you so fucking much!" He repeated over and over again as he shot ropes of hot sticky cum deep inside of you.

You whined with a hoarse, broken voice as Dib rode out his high on your body. Whatever desperate desire to fuck as much as of his cum as possible as deep into your womb as possible was satisfied, at least for now.

Dib waited until he’d gone soft inside of you to pull out, adding a dribble of his own liquid orgasm to the spot of fluids that were _definitely_ going to stain. He momentarily wondered if you were on the pill, and if he should be worried about accidentally knocking you up.

Ha, accidentally. Dib knew that on some level he would _absolutely_ love to see a cute little bump in your belly, physical proof that _he_ was the one you wanted to be with.

But for now, he was content to just try to relax and hold you close as you regained your grip on reality and pulled yourself out of your orgasm-induced delirium.

"'Member how I said you were gonna kill me if you kept fuckin' me like that?" You slurred, still half dazed and entirely exhausted. "My earlier statement still applies; I can't feel my fucking legs."

Dib laughed, and you give him the best angry look you could while you were still smiling.

"I'm not kidding asshole, you totally wrecked me! God, I'm glad the season is over. If I showed up to practice with these fucking jelly legs they'd kick me off the team!" Dib couldn't help but laugh harder at your dramatics.

"Will you feel better if we go back to my house and and drain that bottle of vodka?"

You pouted, pretending to mull it over in your head.

"Yes. On the condition that you carry me everywhere! I seriously think if I tried to stand up I'd fold like a fucking accordion."

"It's a deal then!" Dib said, sticking his hand out for you to shake- not too different from that time a few weeks ago when he introduced himself despite you guys already knowing each other. You giggled and took his hand, but instead of shaking it you drew it up to your lips and planted a gentle kiss on his knuckles.

Despite Dib’s bravado and newfound confidence in your relationship, he couldn’t help but blush and grin like a dork at your actions. When you let go of his hand, he pulled you up by the torso and into his lap for a hug.

“Goddamnit, you’re so cute.”

You didn’t respond, just leaned into his hold and hummed happily. Dib let you rest for a little bit, but eventually had to disturb you in order to put his clothes back on. You reluctantly let go in order to pull your own shirt back over your head, and pull your panties back on, despite the gooey warmness leaking from your core.

You climbed over the console and into the passenger seat while Dib had to open the doors to get into his. You leaned back in your seat and smiled softly, and Dib let you relax in comfortable silence for the drive home.

“Hey, Gaz is out trying to win some Vampire Piggy tournament, and Dad’s working overnight at the lab, so if you want to hang on the couch in the living room, we’ve got a big tv and I have the entire 3rd and 4th seasons of Mysterious Mysteries recorded...uh, you know, if you want to watch...”

“Do they have an episode about that Fresh-no Night-walker thingy?”

“The...the Fresno Nightcrawler?”

“Hell yeah.”

Dib lit up, going on a tangent and explaining a few of the first sightings of the thing. By the time he pulled up to his house, you were wide eyed and invested, that cute little half-open-mouthed smile gracing your lips.

Dib was not at all upset about carrying you in, even if he did have to fumble his keys for a second so he didn’t drop you.

You squealed with delight when he tossed you onto the couch like a sack of potatoes. For a second, neither of you did anything but stare lovingly at each other from opposite sides of the couch. That was when Dib knew, deep in his heart, that it was you. You were _the one._

You were pretty and funny and clever and _so incredibly out of his league_. In that brief moment he vowed to himself that he would make you the happiest girl on the planet, no matter what it took.

"Dibble?" Your voice snapped him out of his trance.

"Yeah, babe?" The word "babe" felt foreign on his tongue, but he loved it. It was like tasting exotic candy: strange, and new, and wonderful.

"Can I borrow some clothes? Like I love my uniform but it's not exactly comfy, ya know?"

“Oh! Uh, yeah sure! Gimme a sec, stay right there.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Dib.”

The secondary meaning of that sentence was not lost on Dib, and he was thankful that he was turned away from you as he walked to his room so you wouldn’t see his blush.

He found a comfy pair of sweatpants and an old space-themed t-shirt for you. You were so incredibly small though, so even with the drawstring pulled tight, the clothes absolutely dwarfed you.

Dib found it _adorable._

You apparently found it comfy, considering you laid your head on the side of Dib’s lap the moment he sat down. He hesitantly ran his hand through your hair, reveling in the soft, contented sigh you let out.

Under most circumstances, having your head so close to his dick would have given him an instant hard on. Luckily for Dib, after spilling his seed inside of you his body finally got the message that he was fulfilled. At least, for the rest of the day.

You had insisted that you watch the Mysterious Mysteries episode about the Fresno Night Crawler, and throughout the episode you would pause it to ask Dib a question or make an observation.

One thing that he had come to love about you was that your mind was so much quicker than he had anticipated. Some of your theories made _him_ feel like an amateur. You got through about three episodes before you started to doze off.

"Hey, Dib?" You mumbled, half muffled by his leg.

"Yeah?"

"I think when you showed up in my backyard that one time... that was when I knew."

"Knew what, exactly?"

"Knew that I was in love with you. You were so shy and so cute and... and even though I'm just the 'dumb slutty cheerleader,' when I asked you about the monster you were hunting you like... you explained it to me without being condescending and making me feel stupid. That's when I knew I loved you, Dib."

Christ, Dib was near tears from your heartfelt confession. Until you followed it up with a second statement.

"If I had to pick a 2nd place though it would probably be that first time you jerked off to me during class. That was super hot."

Dib _c_ _hoked,_ and you, sadistic little treasure that you were, giggled at his reaction.

“Y-you knew?! Like, the whole time?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“And you didn’t...stop me?!”

“Why would I? Nobody else noticed, and it gave me _weeks_ of masturbation material.”

“Yeah but I could have...we could have...” Dib gestured vaguely to the pair of you. “This could have happened so much smoother!”

“...please don’t be mad?”

“I’m not mad, I’m just...wait. Did you just admit to masturbating over me, masturbating over you?”

“Yep.”

For once in his life, Dib was speechless.

"I mean, I was masturbating to you for a while before that but like, something about knowing that you'd cum for me _i_ _n class_ was just so much hotter than all my regular fantasies." You teased.

"Oh my God," Dib groaned with a mix of embarrassment and lust. If he hadn't already drained his balls he would probably be fucking you into the couch right now.

"I kinda wish that I had given you a hand, you know? I mean, you were so cute and flustered when I told you to meet me in the bathroom. I can only imagine how hot it would have been if I'd just reached over and grabbed your dick while you were jerking off." You were such a cruel tease. Dib absolutely adored it.

You gave him a smug, teasing grin in response to his inability to form words.

"You... you little minx!" He cried out, and you responded by giggling and giving his leg a quick squeeze.

You pulled yourself up and swung your leg over his lap, but didn’t make any moves to turn the position sexual. Instead, you wrapped your arms around Dib’s torso and laid your head on his shoulder, soft breaths leaving little puffs of warmth on his skin.

Dib wrapped his arms around your body and held you close to him, resting his chin on the top of your head. You snuggled into his hold and giggled again.

“I may be a minx, but I’m _your_ little minx!”

Dib liked the sound of that. He liked the way it felt to say that you were his, and knowing that you were willing to wear that title like a badge of honor just brought the tears back to his eyes.

“I thought you were my girlfriend?”

“I can be both!”

Dib realized that it was the first time he'd called you his girlfriend. And you didn't deny it. Did he just make your relationship official by calling you a tease?

Your breath was steady and warm against the base of his throat. Huh. He just made your relationship an _a_ _ctual_ relationship. Dib rubbed your back and held you close as you began falling asleep.

How strange it was that his whole life could turn upside down in the best of ways, and in less then a month too! He pressed a kiss to your head and muttered an "I love you" into your hair.

You pressed a kiss to his jaw, and muttered back.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re wondering why Zim was reduced to cameos, it’s because if he was a major character, we would have gotten distracted and ended up with ZaDr instead.


End file.
